Love VS Destiny A Harry Potter Story
by xXDinosaursGoRAWRxX
Summary: DISCLAIMER;I DO NOT OWN HP! Two new students show up at Hogwarts.Voldemort is sending Harry visions.They must chose between love and destiny.


Love -VS- Destiny A Harry Potter Story

Harry sat in his bed and sighed, Ron looked over at him "Harry whats wrong? You have been down latley" Harry looked over at him "I've been getting visions from Voldemort latley", Ron gasped "Don't say his name Harry!" In reply Ron got a doubtful look, Ron looked around 'Well..you're not sussopsed to say his name" he got another doubtful look "It won't do anything see,Voldemort.Voldemort.  
Voldemort.Voldemort". Ron has his ears covered "LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUUUU", Harry hit him with a pillow "I'm done,you can stop". Harry looked at the time "We mine as well get up and get ready"  
Ron nodded "Yeah".

They meant Hermoine downstairs "Hello Harry,Ron" "Hey Hermonie" they replied. "Hey did you guys hear about the new girl" Harry and Ron looked puzzeld "New girl?" Harry said. Hermonie nodded "Yeah,theres a new girl,no clue what her name is though".There was a silence."Lets go outside" Harry said,Ron agreed,Hermonie third the choice.

They went outside,into the forest "Its so pretty out here" said Hermonie. Ron and Harry were looking around for Buckbeak,they didn't even notice what Hermonie had said. Just then,Harry looked up,he saw a girl a gorgoues one,but hes never seen her at Hogwarts. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders,but it was black underneath with bright blue tips. She had bright blue eyes,but they were clear almost transparent.  
she was wearing a Gryffindor cloak "Oh,Hai" she said to them. Harry,Ron and Hermione replied with a "Hi!",she was short but pretty and spunky. "So,what bring you guys to the woods?" Harry choked on his words "I..we..like being outside", she smiled "Oh,so do I,I like the creatures out here,quite interseting." Harry laughed "Yea they are something,not like the dogs and cats back at home,haha" she chuckled.

Hermonie interfered "Hey,I don't mean to butt in,but,whats you're name?",the girl looked at Hermoine "Oh yea,hehe silly me,my name is Shine" Harry smiled "Thats a cute name". She blushed "Awww thanks". Ron pulled Harry aside "Exuse us for a mintue,here talk to Hermonie". Hermonie laughed "Boys,always gotta talk in private" Shine laughed too "Hahaha yea they probally get annoyed with us girls".

Ron shook Harry "This doesn't make any sense,but I know its connencted" Harry looked puzzeled "Whats connected?" Ron got angry "Your visions from Voldemort,then her showing up!" Harry laughed and put his hand on Rons shoulder "Ron,your to paranoid,look,her and Hermonie are getting along fine,Hermoine would know if somethings up.". Ron looked over at Hermonie "Yea..true,I'm sorry" Harry laughed "Don't be sorry Ron,  
its just the way you are".

They went back over to Hermoine and Shine, Harry smiled at her,she smiled back. Ron looked at Hermonie "So,this is...fun?",Hermonie laughed. Suddenly they heard rustling,they all pulled out their wands "Whos there"  
Hermonie said.

"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!!" Fred and George came popping out of the bushes,throwing caftetii,Ron,Hermonie and Harry were all on the ground shocked,but then laughing,Shine giggled.Ron stood up "Fred! George"  
Ron protested "Must you always scare me like that!" Fred and George looked at each other then replied "Yes! Its our job" they said at the same time. Ron rolled his eyes "Brothers",Shine laughed. Harry and Hermoine joined her. "Oh yea i forgot,its going to rain in about.." "2 mintues!" George finsihed. "Aw crap" Hermoine said,Shine smiled "I like the rain.." Harry smiled "Me too",Hermonie and Ron rolled their eyes. "Awww" Fred said "Young love" George finished,Shine and Harry got bright red. Hermoine,Ron,Fred and George decided to leave them alone,so they walked away.

"Hey,lets go find Buckbeak" Shine got a confused look on her face "Who?" "Buckbeak..you will see when we find him" Shine smiled "Alright". Rain started to pour,"Are you sure you don't wanna go back?" Harry said to Shine,she giggled "Nah,I'd rather be out here with you",Harry smiled "Me too".

They saw buckbeak,and Harry ran over to him "Buckbeak!" he called,Buckbeak looked over and went over towards Harry and Shine. Harry climbed onto him,Shine apporched Buckbeak and he snarled,Shine backed away.  
"Its ok" Harry said to Buckbeak "She's my friend.",Harry put out his hand and Shine climbed onto Buckbeak. They went soaring into the rainy day,Harry then noticed something about Shine,she was deathly pale,a vampire?  
He thought,but no she was warm and Vampires are cold. Harry let the thought go,shes pale,so what.

Harry looked at Shine "Maybe we should get back to Hogwarts" Shine nodded "Yea we should". When they arrived at Hogwarts,Shine was holding Harrys hand,Ginny was in the room and looked over at them,and started to apporch them. "Hello Harry...and you are?" she said looking at Shine. "Me? I'm Shine the new student here" Ginny replied angrily "I can see that",Ginny tried pulling Harry away but he refused "I wanna stay here with Shine" Harry said. Ginny got angry and walked away. "Whats her problem?" Shine said looking at Harry,"Shes just jealous..ignore her". Shine nodded "Ok I can do that".

Hermonie and Ron came running up to Harry "Harry! Shine! theres another new girl here!" Shine giggled "Oh thats my sister,Luna". "Great" Ron said "Now we got TWO Lunas!",just then Luna arrived downstairs,hugging Shine "I'm so glad you could make it" Luna smiled "Agreed,haha!", just then Harry fell to the floor,gasping,he put his hand on his head,the scar was glowing. Shine started to cry "Whats wrong with him!? Whats going on!  
Whats wrong?!" Luna held Shine and Hermoine explained it,while Ron grabbed Harry and ran him upstairs,everyone followed. "Hey George I'll catch up with you later" Fred said smliing,running after the gang.

They got upstairs and Ron placed Harry on the bed,Shine held Harrys hand "Oh Harry...", Fred got up into the room,he looked at Luna,she was gorgoues. She had long black,knee length hair,the tips were a dark blue,but still pretty and pin straight.Her eyes were a dark dark blue but they still stood out and they were tense.Her skin was pale to.She was wearing a Gryffindor cloak her hair was pin straight, Fred gasped "Hi..Luna" Luna turned around "Oh hello" "So,where did you come from?" "Who me? Oh I just arrived,we were on vacation hehe" Fred laughed with her.

Harry stopped screaming and opened his eyes,he saw Shine "Shine...I'm so glad you're still here.." she smiled "I'll always be here" he kissed her. "Awwwww" you heard the whole room say. Harry pulled Shine onto him "I love you" Shine smiled "I love you too".

Hermonie looked over at Ron and hugged him,Fred hugged Luna.

Snape walked into the room "Whats going on here?" they all looked at him "Uhm,nothing,Harry is just a little sick" Snape looked at Hermonie doubtfully "Sick,with what?" Hermonie tryed using her knowledge but it really didn't work. "Harry is getting visions from Voldemort!" Ron snapped,everyone looked at him with annyoance "Sorry..." he said. Snape walked over to Harry "How many visions so far boy?" "About 3..." Snape sighed "Maybe we should take you to Dumbledore",Harry got up "No..no..I'm fine" "You're.Going.To.See.Dumbledore" Snape replied "Fine,but Shine is coming with me" Snape looked at her "No,shes not,she can wait" "No! Shes been worrying about me! Either way she will be told!" Snape sighed in defeat "Fine,but let me talk to Shine and Luna,its about their rooms" he dragged Luna and Shine out into the hall.

"What are you two doing here? Of all the places!" Shine shrugged her shoulders "Nobody knows were her daughters", Luna nodded her head. Snape shook his head "No,the daughters of Bellatrix should not be here"  
Luna laughed "Calm down Snape,nobody knows her daughters even exist,besides everyone is Voldemorts Army" Snape sighed "Fine,but if you two get found out,then I didn't know,what are you two doing here anyway"  
Shine sighed "...To kill Harry Potter". Snape laughed "You're doing just the oppisite" Shine put her head down "I won't be able to do it" Luna laughed "I will". Snape didn't want to get into a huge argument,so he just dismissed them back into the room.

"Come Harry,Shine",they left the room,but Harry pulled aside Shine for a second and told Snape he would meet him there.

"What is it?" Shine said to Harry,he looked frustrated,he pinned her against the wall,and kissed her. He then whispered into her ear "So,Shine Lestrange,what brings you to Hogwarts?"

END (well,until i write the next chapter :D) 


End file.
